


On the Horizon

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first mate gives the report on the recent raid</p><p>(Originally posted 9/15/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Horizon

“The deed is done, Captain.”

Captain Deadbones tore his gaze away from the ocean horizon to his first mate. He was one of the largest members of the crew as well as one of the quietest. He was probably very muscular in life, but now all he had to show for it was his ability to do most of the heavy lifting on deck. Such is the life of a lich.

“What were my men able to do?”

The other looked at a piece of paper he held in his bony hands. “Twelve new towns had obelisks fitted, the ships of four Navy officers were rigged to blow just offshore of where they made port, a new deal was stuck with the ship builder, a-”

Deadbons held up a hand, cutting him off. He turned back to the horizon, sighing.

“If that’s all happened you can leave the report on my desk.”

His first mate hesitated, “Um, they also encountered Roamin?”

The captain’s head did a full 90 degrees toward his first mate, a clear light in his eyes. “Ooooh, do tell!”

“It seems as if the S.S Holy Grail was doing a routine patrol when our men sailed up. There was conflict, but all valuables on the _Muerto_ was buried before the _S.S Holy Grail_ arrived.”

“And Roamin’s crew?” he replied.

“Our men were almost about to kill the newest member, but he got away at the last moment before our ship blew up.”

“Awwww, they blew up the _Muerto_? She was my favorite.”

“Yes, I know sir, but the _S.S. Holy_ _Grail_ was also blown up… by Roamin’s crew.”

Deadbones snorted, always taking joy in Roamin’s stupidity. “Well that’s a plus. I always hated how he named his ships after himself.”

“Indeed sir.”

“How many dead?”

The first mate paused before replying. “All, Captain.”

Deadbones looked down at the railing he was leaning on, then up to the horizon. The sun was just above the water, ready to rise and begin a new day.

 _A new day my men won’t be seeing_.

He brushed away the thoughts with a slight shake of his head. He learned not long ago not to dwell on the deceased.

“Have we figured out what their enchants are on their weapons?” he asked, turning fully to the other man.

“Probably some form of Smite, but it must be a powerful one.”

“No doubt Roamin pissed on them,” Deadbones mumbled to himself.

“What did you say?” his first mate asked.

“Nothing,” Deadbones replied quickly, hiding the grin from his face. “Have a service preformed at 3 tomorrow.”

“I will see to it, Captain.”

“Good,” he said. He turned back toward the horizon, where the sun was now fully above the water, casting the ship in a warm yellow glow. Now other crew members were waking up, talking loudly and making their way to the galley before going on deck. The captain and his first mate stayed where they were, all the way by the bow, out of the way of everyone else.

“Do you think they are suspicious of our intentions?” the captain asked softly.

The first mate huffed a little. “Of course they do, they think they know us and how they work.”

Deadbones turned back to his first mate, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

“Perfect, now they believe something is just on the horizon when really-”

He turned back to the open sea, “We’re almost at an end.”


End file.
